Just A Little Game
by destiellove25
Summary: Set somewhere in season 6. Gabriel is back and he wants to play a game with Dean and Castiel. A game that will bring them closer to each other than ever before.


So, I wrote this for my girlfriend, OnyxvanGem, it was a challange thing we made with eachother. Anyways! Hope my Gabriel doesn't totally suck, I never really wrote anything about him before, even if he's one of my favourite characters. Whateva! Hope you like it, baby. And hope you guys enjoy it too.

* * *

Just A Little Game

"Gabriel..." Dean's voice resounded in the dark, empty and cold room. He scanned the Archangel with his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing. It had been over a year since they had last met, and Dean had been sure he'd never see the annoying yet somehow amusing Trickster again. "We thought you were dead."

Gabriel laughed, tilting his head back, while walking around the room with slow steps, his hands deep in his pockets. "Of course you did. It wasn't the first time you thought so either."

"We thought this time it was for real, we thought Lucifer finished you." Dean insisted.

"He tried to, yes. But I am not that easy to destroy. I am an Archangel, after all."

His eyes started shinning for a moment, followed by his entire body, and soon, the whole room was lighten by him, the shadows of 6 wings appearing on the wall behind him. Dean simply stared at him, trying to stay calm and cool, to not show the combination of fascination, amazement and fear that he was actually feeling in that moment.

"Nice way of showing off." He said, once Gabriel stopped shinning. The angel laughed again and Dean left his head down, giggling to himself. "So, you are stronger now, I take it?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I believe so. To be honest, I have no idea how I came back. I guess Dad thought he needed me for something else, so he resurrected me."

"Does it have something to do with me? Is this why you popped in the motel me and Sammy were on and brought me here using your creepy ass powers?" Dean was getting frustrated and annoyed. "What the Hell does God want from me now?"

"Hey, chill down, tough boy. God doesn't want you for anything. This is merely... An experiment."

"An experiment? To test what?"

Gabriel smirked. "I want to test how fast my little baby brother can get here."

"...Meaning?" Dean raised his eyebrows confused.

"Oh, come on. You can't be that slow."

Dean took a moment to think, a short one, before the realization of what Gabriel was trying to tell him hit him. And he didn't like it. "You want to trick Cas into coming here."

"Bingo! And the one million dollar prize goes to you!" Gabriel loudly announce, on a mocking tone.

"He won't come." Dean declared, sure of himself. "He'll realize it's a trap. Cas is smarter than that."

"He may be smart... But he loves you." He walked a few steps closer to the mortal, that smirk persisting on his face. "And even angels make mistakes when they're in love."

* * *

Castiel was wondering aimlessly around Earth. He had no idea what city he was in, and he didn't really care either. He was lost in his own thoughts, thinking about the Civil War from Heaven, thinking about Raphael who had turned into a bastard, thinking about what the Hell could he do to stop it all. He wanted to ask for Dean and Sam's help, but he didn't knew how to. He didn't thought they would care all that much, and he didn't thought they could actually help anyway. Sure, the Winchesters had done incredible things in the past, Castiel knew that, and he was proud of them. But those two human boys also held a record about fucking shit up. And this problem was too big. Castiel didn't wanted to risk it getting worse by getting them involved.

He felt a sudden pain in his heart, and he stopped walking, his hand moving towards his chest, grabbing hold of the soft fabric of his trench coat. He closed his eyes tight, and that only made it worse. Horrible images started flashing before him, as though they were played on a huge cinematic screen inside his mind. Dean screaming in agony, bound in rough chains that were tearing his flesh, crying, bleeding... He shook his head and opened his eyes. A shiver passed him, and he took a strong breath, trying to keep himself together. This couldn't be happening to Dean right in that moment. He wanted to think it was just his brain playing tricks on him. Then again, Dean hadn't prayed to him that day... Dean prayed to him every day. It was their way of sort of staying in touch even when they couldn't meet. He loved listening to Dean's prayers. It was as if he was able to feel and touch a part of Dean's soul, the most secret part. That weak, sensitive, pure side of Dean that the hunter didn't allow anyone else to see. The angel felt his heartbeats increasing, as the fear of the mare idea of Dean being in such pain and danger crept into him.

"Dean..." he muttered.

He relaxed and focused before using his powers to scan the whole country, in search for Dean. But he couldn't find him. He couldn't sense him or see him anywhere... That feeling of panic started growing, but he refused to let it overwhelm him. He had to find a solution. He started scanning the place for Sam instead, locating him rather fast in a motel from South Carolina. He closed his eyes and teleported himself there.

"Hey Cas." Sam greeted him.

"Hello, Sam. Where is Dean?" the angel asked, fast and clear.

"Gabriel took him. He appeared here, grabbed Dean and fucking disappeared. It was weird."

Sam probably cared a bit, but it didn't show at all, and Castiel could understand it. His lack of soul was annoying at times but it wasn't his fault for it. But what he was saying made no sense. "Gabriel is dead, Sam."

"Yeah, we thought that too. But guess what? He's not." He made a step closer to Cas and stared at him. "I have no idea what to do, honestly. Can't you find him with your inner scanner thing?"

"I tried that. It was how I found you. I can't find Dean though. Something is covering him up. Probably Gabriel's energy." Castiel informed him. "I had a vision. Of Dean being tortured."

"That doesn't sound like Gabriel... He likes bad jokes and he's a pain in the ass, yeah, but torture? Why would he do that?"

"I have no idea, Sam. Why is he alive in the first place?" Castiel stopped for a moment, thinking. "Maybe it wasn't Gabriel. Maybe a demon copied Gabriel's image to play with your minds."

"Okay then, so what can we do about it?"

"Let me see if I can track Gabriel. If I can't, it means whoever you saw, it was not my brother."

Sam simply nodded, allowing Castiel to do his thing. It only took a moment for the angel to open his eyes, a expression of shock and disbelief on his face. He could sense him. Gabriel's presence was on Earth. He wasn't very far away from there either. His grace felt a lot stronger though... How could it be possible? Castiel didn't wanted to spend time explaining all of this to a soulless Sam who couldn't care less either way though. So he just decided to teleport himself straight to where he knew his brother was, without saying another word to the younger Winchester.

"Little brother!" Gabriel giggled, as soon as he saw him. "I knew you'd come."

"Gabriel." Castiel said back, on a serious tone.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Everyone insists on saying my name dramatically today."

"Where is Dean?" Castiel crossed the space between them, with big steps, his eyes almost shinning with anger. "What did you do to him?"

"You do love him, don't you?" Gabriel smiled. "Come on, admit it."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and grabbed Gabriel's shirt, pushing him hard in a wall and holding him there roughly. "I don't know how you came back, Gabriel, but if you've hurt him, I'll make sure to send you back!" he threatened, his entire body starting to shine.

The Trickster laughed though. He rested his hands on Castiel's wrists, looking at him amused. "Oh, baby brother... All that fury, all that energy! You almost never reacted like this. You used to be so calm... And then you got a boyfriend."

"Where is he?!" Castiel yelled.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean suddenly appeared beside them. "Cas, stop! He didn't hurt me!"

Castiel left go of Gabriel and stared at Dean. He felt as if he could breathe normally again, after holding his breath for a long time. He had been so terrified. He didn't recall feeling such a strong panic before, ever in all his thousands of years of existence.

"Dean... I'm so glad you're safe. I came as fast as I could."

"This bastard made me invisible to you for a bit, that's all. Damn, you surely are hot tempered, man."

Castiel just smiled to him, a genuine, loving smile. The kind of smile that he could only show to Dean. The hunter was just staring at him confused and a bit frightened. And Gabriel, he was standing by, watching them stare at each other.

"Now kiss." He said and laughed.

"What the Hell is your problem, dude?" Dean asked, sounding disturbed.

"I don't really have a problem. Is just that you two are ridiculous. Your feelings for each other are so obvious, a blind man could see them." Gabriel stopped laughing, realizing that Castiel and Dean were not amused. "You are now in my world. This place, this room, it doesn't really exist. I created it. It's all a spell."

"It's basically a trap. He got me in and dragged you in as well." Dean told Castiel.

"If you want to get out, you have to play by my rules." Gabriel announced them.

"What are the rules?" Dean asked, knowing way too good that they couldn't get out of it unless they played the angel's stupid game.

"It's easy. You have one 25 minutes to confess your love for each other. If you don't, well... Let's just say, you'll both drown."

"What?!"

Gabriel clapped his hands twice and water started pouring from the walls. "There are no windows or doors here. But the window will appear after you two stop pretending and speak to each other honestly. You just have to let go of your ego. Love will show you the way out!" Dean shot the angel a pissed off stare, just succeeding in making him laugh once more. "25 minutes. I'd start talking if I was you."

With that, Gabriel disappeared, leaving them two alone. "God! I swear I'm gonna murder that bastard..." Dean said annoyed.

"Do not worry. I will take us out of here." Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, trying to make them teleport out of there. Nothing happened though. He tried again, to no success. "Damn it..."

"Well, can't say that was unexpected." Dean gazed at the water pouring from the walls. It had already gotten over their ankles. "Dude, we gotta do something fast. Drowning in here would be a lame way for us to die."

"I guess we just need to play the game." Castiel hesitantly admitted.

Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away. "Yeah, I guess so."

It was awkward for both of them. They didn't know what to say or how to say it. Castiel was not used to expressing his feelings, and Dean was too proud to. But they knew that it was their only way out. Someone had to take a stand, make the first step, and each of them hoped the other one would. The only problem was, they were running out of time. And the water level was growing.

"Dean..." Castiel said, after what felt like an extremely long moment.

The hunter turned to look at him and Castiel placed both of his hands on his face, pulling him into a kiss. Dean was shocked at the start, but soon after he wrapped his arms around his angel, kissing him back. It wasn't a passionate, French kiss. It was a pure, honest, sweet kiss. A true gesture of real love. They stood like that, holding each other, with their eyes closed and their lips locked and they both felt everything they had always been too proud or too scared to say.

"I love you, Dean..." Castiel was the first one to say it out loud, after they broke their kiss. "I've always loved you."

Dean caressed Castiel's face gently with his right hand, pulling him even closer with his left, that was wrapped around Castiel's waist. "Yeah... I know you do..." He laughed. "Me too. You are my angel..."

He pulled him in another kiss and this time, he made Castiel open his mouth. The water stopped pouring. It now seemed to be evaporating. They could feel it withdrawing while their tongues were playing around each other. Castiel tasted like pure Heaven. His innocence, his purity, his grace... Dean could feel all of it. And it was amazing. He found himself treasuring that moment forever, wishing it would never end. And Castiel... Damn, he loved it too. Dean tasted like beer and cigarettes, it was a bitter yet delicious flavor. So very human... So very much like Dean. Dean had always been to Castiel the sweetest taste of sin.

"Dean... The door."

The man turned around, to see a door that had appeared right behind him. He smiled at Castiel, proudly. "We did it. Now let's get the fuck out of here."

Castiel watched Dean walk fast towards the door and he just stood there for a moment, almost as stuck. Did Dean actually felt the same as him? He had been serious about it. What if Dean only pretended just so that they could get out? Had it actually been a game only for the human man?

"Cas! Come on, man, move it!" Dean urged him.

Castiel walked after him, deciding to keep his thoughts for himself for the moment. He didn't wanted to embarrass himself by asking Dean if he had actually meant what he had said or not. Gabriel was nowhere to be found and so, Castiel took Dean back to the motel. He felt sad but he really hoped it didn't show. He just seriously wanted to run and be somewhere alone, away from everyone, and especially from Dean.

"Are you alright?" he heard Sam asking his brother.

He left them talk, lost in his thoughts, paying no attention to them. Was his relationship with Dean going to change from that point on or were they going to just ignore it all and act as if it never happened? Because it did happen. And Castiel didn't wanted to ignore it. But he knew Dean well enough to know there was a big possibility for them to just never talk about this ever again.

"Cas? Are you still with us?" Dean asked.

"What?" Castiel looked at him confused. Sam was not around anymore and that made his confusion grown. "Where did Sam go?"

"To get something to eat. Honestly, man, what were you thinking?"

"Dean... The things you said back there..."

"I meant it." Dean bluntly said, making Castiel stop talking. "Every single word."

"That is actually true."

They both turned to see Gabriel standing there, watching them with a grin. "If any of you would have lied, the water wouldn't have stopped and the door wouldn't have appeared. Congratulations."

"You should try your own medicine, you know?" Castiel said. "You should tell Sam how you feel about him."

Gabriel's smile suddenly disappeared, and he cleared his throat, uncomfortably. "Well, I am glad you two finally confessed. You have my blessings." Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean raised his eyebrow, the Trickster laughing softly at them one more time. "Just take care of each other. Till we meet again."

He winked at them and left. "This guy..." Dean said. "Seriously. What the Hell is his problem? And what the fuck did you mean by him telling Sam how he feels?"

It was Castiel's turn to laugh. He could see through his brother's disguise, just like they could see through his. He knew Gabriel was in love with Sam Winchester. Of course, Dean didn't knew it. And Sam didn't even suspected it. But Castiel hoped Gabriel would one day grow the balls to say something. He thought, maybe, that was why Gabriel had made them play this game. Maybe Gabriel wanted Castiel and Dean to be happy together, because he thought he would not be able to be happy with Sam.

"Nothing..." Castiel smiled at Dean, taking his hand in his. "Just shut up and kiss me again."

Dean obeyed him without any second thought. He guided Castiel to the bed, pushed him down on it and got on top of him, their kiss never breaking. For the first time in the past few months, Castiel forgot everything about Heaven's problems, about Raphael and the war. And Dean forgot that Sam was soulless and in need of help. It was just them two. Just that moment, just their love. For the first time, they only thought about themselves and about each other. And it felt good.

_'Thank you, brother...'_ Castiel said in his mind.


End file.
